In a system that is configured with a plurality of devices, a halt or a malfunction in one of the devices affects other devices. Therefore, the system performs control by monitoring whether the devices are working normally or by recognizing halt information on the devices in advance so that the other devices are not affected.
Conventionally, on the basis of configuration information and dependency relation of the devices, a decision is made on whether a device in which an error has been generated is generating the error affected by a failed device. By identifying a device that is actually failing and a failed portion of the device, effects on other devices are recognized (refer to Patent Document 1 stated below).
Further, by recognizing maintenance target devices and their maintenance time, whether an alarm is generated owing to maintenance is distinguished so that an unnecessary alarm is not generated (refer to Patent Document 2 stated below).